Episode 77 (Hit Me With Your Best Shot)
Plot _____________________________________________________________________________________ Grab your pompoms!the guppies are challenging the volleyball team.can the guppies score and win the game or it will be a score for the mean people. Sketches First sketches Molly is in her cheerleading attire telling that every cheerleader need a cheerleading team Until she hears goby's voice gil is practicing for the volleyball game and he tries it but it got a little carried away when the ball hits him.The guppies who are joining on goby's cheerleading team came to cheer onto victory. Second sketch Molly is holding Pom poms she can't wait to play Guppyball and pretty soon Goby Deema Oona and Nonny are gonna cheer for her and gil.she hears goby's voice again gil is still practicing but having a break first but goby's cheer make him squirts water everywhere goby says sorry.molly laughes then mr grouper tells them it's time to play guppyball. Third sketch Molly is still in her volleyball attire exclaims that that was a great game gil comments it was awesome.molly thanks goby for him Deema Oona and Nonny cheering them on to victory.gil practice until he slips on the oil until he hits a cart of balls and hits him.Molly laughs as The episode came to a end. Production _____________________________________________________________________________________ Cheerleading team Deema-she wears a yellow shirt with a pretty bow on her hair and her skirt is orange Oona-she wears a pink shirt with a pretty ribbon on her hair and her skirt is purple Goby-he wears a blue and indigo checker shirt with a pretty star on his hair and his skirt is purple Nonny-he wears a orange and green stripe shirt with a pretty star on his hair and his skirt is blue Transcripts _____________________________________________________________________________________ Molly: hi it's me molly and it's time for-. Gil: whoo. Molly: it's time for-. Gil: yeah. Molly: what is gil pretending to be?right a cheerleader Gil it's time for-gil gil. (Molly blew her whistle loud) Gil: whoa. Molly: it's time for bubble guppies. (After the theme song) Little fish: hit me with your best shot. (Molly and Gil is seen swiming to school) Molly: hi. Gil: hello. Molly: Gilly look. Both: wow a volleyball court. Molly: let's go tell everbody. Gil: c'mon. At school everyone says hello hi and hi there. All: good morning mr grouper. Mr grouper: well good morning everyone. Molly: mr grouper we saw a volleyball game and we challenge boris a game of guppyball. Goby: can we be cheerleaders. Oona: what's a cheerleader. Nonny: a cheerleader is that someone cheers someone on at a game. Deema: we can join in with you Goby. Mr grouper: that's a great idea Deema you can all cheer for molly and Gil. Gil: what else there is to know about games. Mr grouper: let's think about what else there is to know about games. The scene turns blue Mr grouper: for cheerleaders they always cheer with their-. Goby: Pom poms. Mr grouper: you got it pom poms for players they must wear their.- Molly: jerseys. Mr grouper: yep jerseys.also that always have their-. Nonny: paddles. Mr grouper: your right paddles.also you can play any thing like soccer baseball basketball football.also they always have their balls. Gil: games are kinda awesome. Mr grouper: let's sing about it. After the song Goby: I want a cheerleading outfit come with me to get an outfit.hello I want to be a cheerleader. Oona: well you certainty come to the right place. The bubble pops and the preschool changes into a shop After that Mr grouper: excuse me.what time is it. Both: it's time for lunch. After the song The bubble pops and the background is the bleachers and the guppies are in there cheerleading outfits Goby: (opens green lunch box)i got a peanut butter and banana sandwich for lunch.what did you get Deema? Deema: (opens yellow lunch box)I got a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.what about you Nonny? Nonny: (opens orange lunch box)I got peanut butter and cheerlly sandwich. Everyone laughs Little fish: peanut butter and cheerlly.that's silly business silly game business. Screen shifts to ocean scene molly is in her cheerleading attire Molly: (laughs)every good cheerleader needs a cheerleading team. Goby: whoo-hoo. Molly: hi goby nice outfit. Goby: thanks and look what else i have. Molly: those are pom poms. Goby: yep. Molly: every cheerleader has to have Pom poms. Gil: okay i'm gonna practice. Molly: hi gil. Gil: hi molly I'm gonna practice for guppyball. Molly: cool. Gil: I know right okay I'm gonna practice. Gil uses a paddle but it bounce off obstacles the ball almost hit goby and molly and they duck Gil: uh oh. The ball hits a cart of balls Molly: (laughs)i guess you need to perfect your technique. Deema Oona and Nonny: go guppies go guppies go go go guppies. Deema: c'mon you guys we're practicing for guppyball. Molly: c'mon. The screen cuts to the classroom Deema: hey goby we got our costumes all set. Goby: great. Gil: I know we can do it. Molly: I'm sure we can do it.if we work together. After that and the story and the dance song Little fish: yeah whoo-hoo yeah awesome.alright.yay. Screen shifts to ocean scene with molly out of her cheerleading attire and now she's holding pom poms Molly: (laughs)I can't wait to play guppyball and pretty soon Goby,Deema,Oona,and Nonny are gonna cheer for me a Gil. Goby: whoo-hoo. Molly: hi goby still practicing your cheer for guppyball. Goby: hi molly yes yes I am practicing. Gil: hi molly. Molly: hi Gilly. Gil: it's so great.phew I need a break. Goby: go guppies. Gil squirt water everywhere on his face and making his hair wet Goby: sorry. Molly: (laughs). Mr grouper: c'mon you guys let's play guppyball. All: guppyball. Molly: do you want to come watch me and Gil play guppyball against boris?great c'mon let's go. Screen shifts to the stadium Lobster: guppies and lobsters.crabs and snails.it's time to play guppyball. Four guppies: Who can do it molly and Gil can yay guppies. Lobster: so whoever score five points wins.ready Mr grouper: hey guys what time is it? All: let's play guppyball. Announcer: start the game. (song: gotta make the game last) Four guppies: go guppies go guppies go go go guppies. Lobster: only one more score but there still is 30 second left. Molly: we can do it. Gil: yes we can do that. Crowd: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. Lobster: molly and Gil's team wins. Boris: no we didn't win(cries)my best game ever(continues crying). Four guppies: yeah alright whoo-hoo. Screen shifts to ocean scene Molly: I happy that we won the game. Goby: yeah it was awesome. Gil: yeah I guess it was pretty awesome wasn't it.now I can practice. Gil practice but slips Gil: whoa. Molly: (laughs). Ending theme song Category:Episodes That Have Gil As The Main Character Category:Episodes Category:Episodes That Have Molly As The Main Character Category:Sports themed episodes